Descendant
by Alliy
Summary: A Clan where every heir is no weak and women are no Damsel in distress, Sanha the future 68th leader of Mahayuri Clan faces trials that will mold her against any possible treat to her life and protect herself on her own, but in an era where creature named demons are lurking around, can she still survive and be able to go back in her own era? and what about the secret of her Clan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N (disclaimer): Inuyasha and it's Characters are not mine except the Ideas in these Story and the OC's

* * *

She manage to stop and tried to catch her breath after running for several hours through the thick branches of the tree's that has coming her way and consequently ripping her long dress, leaving small scratches to her legs, the only thing her mind can only process is to end this madness, she can already see the yellowish light that's the cue of the sunset has coming close just a few more strides and there's the clearing and she hope to end today's test, thinking of the test makes her grimace she doesn't want to be caught off to another surprise attack again, where she just barely escape with those unknown entity that trying to devour her and the thing about sleeping outside a house doesn't really seems too appealing to her, she straighten up and walk towards the light and tried to ignore the blood that comes from the scratches on her leg as well as the dizziness that trying to catch up on her because of losing too much blood, she can take care of the wound later, she might also ask Roseus about those weird looking monsters that can talk, after all he was the one who put her here in the first place, "and I can punch him in the gut for trying to make me a food for a monster" she muttered while thinking of her Instructor, she pass the last couple of trees without problem and actually hoping to be meet by a road where Roseus and the others are waiting for her but what she saw was a clearing in the middle of the forest and few more trees ahead, though it was kind of odd to find a well in the middle of a forest , she take a few steps towards the old well to see if there's still water inside, the well is made of wood she sigh, the sun has already set and just looking at those trees make her head ache she tear the tattered hem of her dress and covered the scratches in her leg that have flowing out of too much blood while she look at her left shoulder where the green skin creature has manage to wound her with his claws, the blood has stop some time ago as she manage to pour the last remains of her ointment there but still the dried blood is still coating here skin and the wound is still fresh, wearing dresses really doesn't suited on occasions where you're trying to keep yourself alive for a day in the middle of nowhere, she seated and leans to the well while closing her eyes to keep the dizziness away, she intended to take a rest for a while and then her eyes close within a second.

* * *

She woke up when she smells the delicious scent of food and though her mind is still hazy she seated herself up which causes her back to ache and slam back to the wooden floor and causes her to wince,

"careful" it was a woman's voice she shifted her gaze to her side where she can feel the presence of another person, a woman older than her seating in her kneeling position beside while she tried to help her up again, she's wearing a dress of shrines priestess her long black hair in loose to her shoulder, "where am I?" she ask though still disoriented with the same aching in her back, the woman gave her a soft smile "in the village, someone saw you not far from here and it seems like you fainted, not to mention you look battered" and that's when she gave herself an overlook her dress has already change to white and red kimono with her shoulders has been tied with cloth she pull the hem of her kimono to see that even her bloodied leg was already been bandage with, she look back up to the girl whose been looking at her with mild interest in her eyes "I got you change since your clothes has already been torn but I still washed it if ever you want to wear it" as she was given a sweet smile, "you're a priestess I assume" the woman look at her own clothes and let out a small laugh "something like that, here eat up" before she can ask something more the woman gave her a bowl of soup which she graciously taken while enjoying the food the woman left and comeback a second again and seated beside her with a cup, after finishing the tea the woman ask her "what is your name?" she look at the woman who has been looking at her intently, "Sanha" after she said those words the woman smiled and collected the bowl with the cup "well Sanha, we can talk about as much as you want but before that you must lay back and take a rest, a clear mind is what you needed" and she rose back from the floor and gaze down at her before turning back at her there was something that the woman say that didn't really settle well with her but she stop herself from asking since the woman is right it won't do no good for her, she was about to left at the doorway "wait!" the woman look up at her she gulp "what is your name?" the woman gave her a bright smile "Kagome" "uhm.. Miss Kagome thank you" the woman's smile falters but it came back softly still her eyes is betraying the emotion that she tried to conceal "no problem at all" and then she left while she tried to lay on her back and gain some sleep.

* * *

Just as she open the door a gush of cold air of the night came rushing to her, the moon is already high above the sky illuminating the surroundings below it, contrasting the darken sky she let out a breath

"So how is she?" she turn her gaze to Inuyasha whose been leaning just beside the entrance who's arms are crossed and his eyes closed, she smiled she walk and leans beside him, she turn her gaze back to the moon "she's fine though, I haven't said anything yet" she says, even she wanted to know and talk everything about with the girl but she need to be patient and explain everything to her, the guy opened his eyes and gaze to the woman beside him "are you sure about this Kagome?" he said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, she put her arms behind her back and intertwined her fingers "sure about what?" she asks not really quite gotten what he meant, Inuyasha just sigh and uncross his arms "hmn… whatever" as he turn to take his leave , she look at him walking away "where are you going?", the guy just wave his hand "just taking some fresh air" Kagome furrowed her brows with what her husband said but didn't comment anything

"Wait for me then" as she said instead then run towards the guy who halt his steps and waited for her when she reached him, they continue to walk with companion silence.


	2. Chapter 2

She can hear the laugher of children along with other boisterous noises outside, she groan as she opened her eyes only to be welcome with the bright ray of sunlight, she blink one more time for her eyes to adjust the hurtful brightness that greet her upon waking up, when the last haziness was gone she try to sit up slowly to make sure, she doesn't hurt herself again like the last time but to her surprise the awaited pain didn't happen once she was able to sit up, she studies her injuries and it seems the priestess herb did help her with her injuries, though the wound was still fresh it didn't hurt the way it was before, once again another boisterous laughter of children entered to her hearing it was coming from the outside of the place where she currently taking her residence at the same moment when Kagome open the Cloak that attached to the door the only thing that separates her from the outside of the hut, the woman smiled at her upon laid her eyes to her "you're awake, how do you feel" she ask as she pour the jug of water to the bigger that placed in the corner of the hut.

"I'm fine the wound doesn't hurt that much, better than yesterday" she stated while not taking her eyes off to the priestess who after pouring the water and place the jar next to the other has walking to where she is, the Priestess smile when she saw that indeed the wounded girl is better than they first meet "that's good to hear" the priestess stand in front of her "are you hungry?, breakfast is almost done I can bring you some when it gets ready, I'll be back in a minute" she straighten up and walks towards the door and before Sanha knew it she was left alone again, the small chirping of the bird and the now small voices of the children are the only things that can be heard,.

* * *

"So tell me what country are you from?", she raised her brow and shifted her gaze from her food to the woman in front of her whose brown eyes are glistening with interest she pause on swallowing the food while the chopsticks is still on her mouth, it wasn't too long ago when the priestess brought her some food for breakfast, though her brow furrowed thinking of the stupid question the woman ask on she still decided to swallow her food before answering, it was then when another question arose "I mean you sure do look like one so how can you speak Japanese? Did someone teach you or are you living in-" putting down the chopsticks she held her palm in front of the woman a promptly stopping the inquiry "I don't want to be rude but can you stop for a second" while giving the woman a slight irritated look,

"Oh! I'm sorry, It's seems I just got excited than I thought" The priestess gave her an apologetic look, Sanha held out one finger "first of all I am a Japanese though my father is a half Russian, they say my mother is a pure one and I've been living in Japan since I was still a fetus and that's how I learned how to speak Japanese" she pick up her food and start eating the last remain of it,

The priestess widen her eyes..

"Oh, sorry still you can't blame me you do look like a foreigner" was the word that came out from the priestess mouth, while she gave the woman an irritated look, though she understand the woman's reasoning, she actually hate it when people bring up her look, not that she doesn't like it but she's not proud of it either specially when her being a Japanese is being questioned.

Seeing the Irritated look that she has giving to her, the Priestess just let out a smile and pour some water to her cup which she gratefully drank, after gulping down the rests of it, the Priestess speak again "I'm actually relieved that you didn't came from another country, it would have been much difficult if it was"

She look at her serious expression "what do you mean by that?"

Kagome didn't respond quickly instead she pour down some water to the cup and fix the utensils that she used inside the tray, she put it aside and stare at her  
"you see, you aren't in Tokyo anymore"

She crossed her arms "I am aware of that, I have an inkling that I got lost in a small village"

The woman smiled at her and shook her head "what I mean is, well technically we are still in Tokyo but during this time that name doesn't still exists"

She furrowed her brows "huh?"

The woman smiled "I think it's better if you check it yourself, can you stand on your own?" Kagome stood up and offer her hand to her,

Sanha held the hand to be able to gain her balance and when she was able to stand on her own she let go,

While the Priestess walk towards the door she on tow, when the door open up Kagome ushered her to go out first, when she was already out her eyes grew wide at the first thing she saw it was the small children wearing a traditional clothes running to each other then, the houses that made of woods, all she can see is people whose been wearing the same traditional kimono and yukata some are looking at their direction though most are just passing by, she turn her gaze towards the priestess who seems like just waiting for her reaction,

"What is the meaning of this?" she ask though she have the feeling what really it means specially if she thinks about the woman's last comment… she's not that idiot

They were interrupted when suddenly "Miss Kagome!" they shifted their gaze to where the voice, it was a young woman about her age walking towards them she was wearing traditional kimono the same the others, and holding into somewhat like a flower, "Rin" says the woman behind her, "what are you doing here?" the girl let out a wide smile "I just came from picking up some herbs when I saw you two" the girl named Rin shifted her gaze to her without wavering her smile, Kagome look at her "Sanha this is Rin she was the one who prepared those food for you" they look to each other then awkwardly smile at the girl "uh.. Thank you"

The girl look at her up and down "it's good to see you're alright now, when Lord Shessumaru brought you here yesterday I was so worried you're so injured,"

She look at the priestess "Shessumaru? Is he the one who brought me here?" the priestess nod her head but it was Rin who answered "hmmn, he found you beside the well not far from here and also Miss Kagome's husband is lord Shessumaru's younger brother and al-"

She held out her hand "is this Shessumaru an influential person?" if he is she should pay her respect, she doesn't want to be thrown if ever she got her wrong move specially— her eyes grew wide once again when realization hit her before Rin interrupted them She was asking Kagome why this place looks like it's been left behind by time or—

Her line of thoughts has been cut again because of Rin's voice "of course he is, he's the strongest dem-"

"Rin" interrupted by Kagome's her voice was sweet yet there's this hidden message with it but it wasn't what caught her ears but the unfinished word that Rin was about to utter before it was cut off

"Dem-?, what dem-?" she ask while eyeing both Rin and Kagome her curiosity at its peak, the girl tilted her head "you were attacked by Demons aren't you?" her breathing stop for a second,

while Kagome secretly face palm she hasn't planning on telling Sanha about it not yet until after she knew that she got stuck in Feudal era however it seems like it didn't go as she planned.

"Demon, you mean those weird looking creatures?" Sanha carefully asks she stared at Kagome the Priestess just sigh and then nodded, no wonder they can talk, they are not animals or other weird experiment, she doesn't know if she should be happy that her Clan wasn't involved into such thing or she should be nervous cause if demons still exists then..

"Where am I really ?" she murmured, Kagome shifted her gaze to Rin "Rin, can you leave us for a second" the girl look at Kagome and to Sanha "uh... okay see you later Sanha" she says seems to notice the uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded of both of them before turning back to where she was intended to,

"You're in feudal era" Kagome seriously said, "I...I see" she tried to calm her heart that has been hammering since the word demon caught her ears, she stared at Kagome "but how did you know that I didn't came from this time, I mean I know the clothes but still it's still peculiar"

The Priestess smiled "what time did you came from?" Sanha furrowed her brows "2016" Kagome's eyes widen "2016?, but it was still almost five years since I left" She raised her brow "are you telling me that you also came from the future?" the priestess nodded her head "yes, but it was still 2004 then five years ago", Sanha shrugged " I don't think it matters since this is the past, years of the future doesn't matter"

The Priestess sigh "you right, wait you seems to accept this so easily?"

The young woman just shrug "because there's no other explanation than this, and Demons coexists with humans during feudal era, it was all but myth in the future and just thinking of those creatures that I have meet yesterday there's no doubt about it, but I wonder how did I ended up here" she tried her hardest on thinking on what part did things became weird during the trial

Kagome gave her a confused look "what do you mean how? I thought you came from the well?"

She gave the older woman an odd look


	3. Chapter 3

It's has been a week since she arrived to the past, still they have no clue on how she had gotten here at first Kagome thought she have fallen from the well but when it was confirmed that, that wasn't the case she decided to take her time while trying to find a way back to her own time, it was also those time that she meet Kagome's friend Sango, Miruko and a fox demon named Shippo, all seems has a knowledge on where Kagome really came from and since then they also have been trying to help her to cope up of how to get used to this time of course it wasn't easy as that knowing there's no Television and Internet in the feudal era she's been using her time helping Rin and lady Kaede on gathering some herbs, the old lady was the one who propose that she lived with her and Rin since the house that she have been staying after she was found out was Kagome and her Husband Inuyasha a half demon, she was not even surprise since it was said that His brother found her which is a full demon, _'and speaking of demon in an era where demon should be feared of, it was odd that the people in the village has been warm with the demons living here, just like Shippo almost everyone in the village always give him food and seems so friendly with him maybe it was because of what happened eight years ago as well as the fact that they are like a family to Lady Kaede, and Shippo he has been living with Sango and Miruko with Sasune, Sunue and Shiro_ ' she stiffened upon remembering the children of Miruko and Sango ' _oh yes those three'_ "is something that matter Sanha?" she turn her gaze to Rin who also halt her steps they have been walking side by side and currently on the way to Sango's house for her to ask about different kind of poison to use on her arrow since they said that the woman was a well-known demon slayer and that the said woman can help her with her plan, aside from helping Rin and Lady Kaede with gathering herbs she has been practicing with her archery in order not to get rusty in using the weapon since she was sure she needed to retake the test when she come back home, also to be able to protect herself with demons like she encountered in the forest a week ago and base on experience she knew how difficult it was to kill a demon even with her mastery on using knife that's why she needed more than a simple arrow for that, she had told Rin about it and the girl seems too enthusiastic to come with her, though she have forgotten the energetic children of the Monk and Demon Slayer who didn't stop on believing she's a demon and since she doesn't have a tail and ears like Shippo and Inuyasha the one they keep on pulling is her hair, she unconsciously rub her head, when Rin saw this she got worried "does your head hurt?" Sanha look at the worried look of the girl and she tried to smile "no I'm fine but I just thought that it's almost night time maybe we should continue our visit tomorrow and heed back to lady Kaede's house I'm kind of worried about her" she reasoned it's true the Old woman is already in her seventies though still strong she can't help but get worried there's that and some other reason while Rin just nodded and then smiled "hmmn okay, since I can also help lady Kaede on preparing food" she smiled while they turn their way back to Lady Kaede's house,

* * *

" Sanha You're back, how was your visit to sango?" it was Lady Kaede who's gathering some water , the old woman takestop from walking upon seeing the girl walking towards her, she just smiled and take the jug to the old woman and then walk beside her "it's fine, miss Sango recommend some poison but unfortunately she doesn't have those poison already though she told me that she can help me on how to make but I still need to gather some plants that are needed" she answered while the old woman who just listening intently, she leave to Sango's house early in the morning, she's not an early person thus also those children one reason why she intended on going early and she got back in the good mood, "I guess you can ask Rin to come with you to Geninje's farm to make sure you can gather those plants that are needed" Geninje another half demon friend of Kagome who lived outskirts of the village who own a farm it is said that they just moved to the village not too long ago since Geninje is not like Inuyasha who look like human except with his ears the former though a kind one and much nicer than Inuyasha is not really been gifted with human features and almost been killed by the villagers, she have meet the half demon in one of occasion where she, Lady Kaede, Kagome and Rin visit the farm to gather a certain herb, she's about to ask where the young girl is when she suddenly smelled something familiar she halted her steps which also prompt the old woman to stop beside her "is something that matter Child?" she ask seeing the frozen state of the young woman beside her, "say Lady Kaede is there someone else inside with Rin?" the old woman turn her head to where Sanha was staring they not far away from the hut where Rin is, the old woman look at her "oh I almost forgot, there's someone you should meet, follow me" she furrowed her brows but didn't said anything the old woman continue on walking towards the hut when, the door opened revealing a very ecstatic Rin who's running towards when she's within an arm's reach the girl stop and give her a smile "Sanha let's go, My Lord is here to take a look for you" Rin grab her other hand while the other arm was carrying the jar

While she got drag inside the house the old woman take the jar to her and suddenly came face to face with a man with white long hair sharp ears, a paint on his face with a fur? On his shoulder,

"Sanha this is Lord Shessumaru, he was the one who help you" the girl said who got seated while she's busy looking at the demon who also to open his eyes and stared at her while she stared back, she tilted her head ' _so this is Inuyasha's older brother'_ the girl ushered her to seat beside her when she just stand and didn't move, "so you are the Shessumaru" she ask while the guy just gave her a cold gaze "that's Lord Shessumaru for you ungrateful brat" it was another voice beside the guy she turn her gaze to where the voice come from and "oh I see, so you are Jacken, I thought you're an Imp why does you look like a demon toad?" she ask to the green demon with an odd looking staff, with those words left her mouth the small guy stand up looking so piss off "why you-!" he was cut off when The other Demon stood up and say "we're leaving" though it wasn't really confirmed if he was talking to Jacken or to Rin when he got pass her, Rin stood up from her seating position and followed him at the door while smiling "oh! Okay see you next week Lord Shessumaru, Master Jacken" she with her usual cherry tone and wave at the leaving back of both demons

she just stood beside Rin while she scratch her nape, she wasn't even able to say her thanks she didn't intend to get the small guy angry but what she said was actually true since she haven't seen an imp before, and more importantly should she follow or not? She sigh when no answer came to her.

* * *

' _How odd there was definitely smell of demon blood that are coming from her wounds though faint still it was there yet the girl was nothing but a mere human even her scent doesn't have a trace of it'_

"Wait!" he stop his musings when he heard the woman's voice it was also the time where Jacken stop his blabbering, he halt his steps and turn his gaze from the young girl that running towards them, Shessumaru just gave her his usual cold gaze while Jacken gave her a glare "what do you want human?" when she got closer she stop her steps and tried to catch her breath after that she bowed " I just want to say thank.. You" it was Jacken who gave her a smug look in his face and said "you should be after how Lord Shessumaru saved your fragile human life" while she straighten and smile then scratch her nape "I'm actually kind of hungry back then so-" after he critically gave her a look he turn his back "let's go Jacken" he coldly says not interested on what the human girl would say while Jacken look at him before he followed the demon "yes! My lord" the Imp demon gave the girl a second look before continued his walk and then look at the back of his lord _' what was my lord thinking when he saved the human girl?_ '.

Sanha just stared dumfounded to the disappearing back of the two demons, "oh well there's no time dwelling with it at least I already said my thanks" she put both hands on the back of her head and then turn to leave, both brothers are different while Inuyasha's yellow, the other one was gold and somewhat cold eyes, no wonder only Rin can get through to the demon she's naïve and cheerful, 'somewhat' kind of Kagome, and she said it 'somewhat'.

after what transpired that morning nothing more than their usual routine happened it was afternoon when Sanha and Rin decided to visit Ginenji's farm to gather the plants that she needed in making some poison, but when they came to the farm it was then noted that the only plants that are present in the farm are those can help in curing poison and can also be a poison itself though the man help them on where to find the other plants that needed she then decided to go back to the village after saying thanks to his mother and to the half demon, it's almost sunset when they left the farm and currently leisurely walking so she can able to appreciate the view she was after all at the time where there's no such word as Pollution,

"I'm sorry, I didn't imagine these would happen." she turn her head to Rin who was looking at her with concerned eyes, it was odd that she seems more disappointed than her, she gave her smile and mess Rin's hair that causes to the young girl to look up to her "no it's fine, on the contrary I expected as much" it's true she kind of expected the probability that some of the plants won't exist in the gentle half demons farm.

"but still you're pretty excited on to applying those poison in your arrows" the younger girl reasoned to her while bowing her head, she just look forward true that she had expected such possibility yet the disappointment won't just go easily "Geninji said It wasn't too far from the village, I just have to follow the map that he made and be able to gather the plants, it won't be long before I'm able to make the poison, you don't have to worry " she turn to the girl who was about to protest again when she cut it off "really, you shouldn't be too work up about it" they gave Rin a reassuring smile, the young girl seeing that she won't win this argument sigh and murmured "if you say so" she let out a chuckle and look at the cloth where the plants that Geninje gave her has been put "yes, of course" she murmured after that they walk back in silence.

* * *

"I'm coming with you" after coming back from the village and asking for her permission Kagome just gave her those words and with the "I'm only letting thee if there is someone with ye" the old woman uttered,

She doesn't really want to argued with it but with the fact that Kagome is the one insisting on assisting her she just can't let it go, Inuyasha was in his job where they called 'demon slaying' and if worse comes worse she didn't want to be in the more bad side of the half demon, who seems doesn't really like her that much she let out a sigh "there's nothing bad going to happen it was not far away from her, I can live with it"

Kagome crossed her arms in her chest "you came from that forest when you got attacked by demons, how sure are you that won't happen again?" she gave a second thought now with what the woman said she has a point she might not be lucky to came back alive she gaze the woman who was seating beside her _'but what about the half demon'_ she asks to herself it wasn't a secret that the woman was pregnant though still small if she conclude she can say the woman is three or less month in her pregnancy and it really wasn't a good idea putting a pregnant woman's life in danger, no matter how much you disliked her husband.

"I don't want to put you in danger, specially the baby" she uttered while she bit her lower lip and gave her a worried look, "she's right kagome, Inuyasha wouldn't be happy if he find out about it" second by the old woman who has been listening to the two with Rin with that words Kagome wasn't able to argue and let out a huff "okay" she surrendered, while Sanha let out a grateful smile "but you still need to have someone with" her smiled faltered "then can I come with her?" it was Rin who ask she turn her gaze to the younger girl and then answered "I won't let you" Rin turn her eyes to the old woman beside her, who smiled at the young girl "do you really want to go with her Rin?" she ask , the young girl nod "yes, I really want to help her too" she answered with her determined look, the old woman sigh "I guess you can" the girl smiled but Sanha protested "but it-", before she can finish her sentence she was cut off by Kagome "you don't have to worry about her, she knew the place really well she can help you get out of the forest without encountering a demon, I think it was a good idea" then letting out a genuine smile at her.

* * *

It was early in the morning when they decided to leave, they are currently making their way to the forest and just gotten passed the well where she was discovered by Shessumaru and his servant Jacken, after seeing the path and the trees she can still feel the scrapes that the thin branches made to her legs and hear the cracking noise of dried twigs beneath her shoes both causes by her hurried trip away from the place itself, as she followed Rin's trail she tried her best to not let those memories of her Survival cross her mind, they dodge some Branches with their unhurried walk and it seems Rin was really familiar with since she walk away from the path where she came from before,

"I take it wasn't your first time here?" the girl turn her head to her and smile with a nod as she turn back her gaze forward "yes, Lady Kaede brought me here many times since there are still plants that only exists in the wild" she reasoned "that's why I'm surprise when they said you got attacked by demons since when Lady Kaede brought me here I wasn't able to encounter one" she furrowed her brows "really?" they were getting deeper of the forest though because of how vague things are and since she's not quite sure when or which path was it that she got transported to this era the only thing that she was sure is about those green beast and flying head that are following her since then, "yes, demons are not common here though, it's only natural to encounter one" said by Rin who was busy looking to her surrounding "now let's see, can I borrow the map?" Sanha gave the map to the girl and let the woman examine it, she look up to her and smile "we still need to go deeper" while pointed the encircled thing on it "it says that the easiest place to find was to get deeper" she says still pointing the thing and turn back to walk forward "though it's on different area" she murmured "I think it would be best if we split up I'll take the furthest part and we'll rendezvous back to the centre" she answered to the young girl as she pointed the places that she mention, she's lucky Geninje draw in the map how those plants look like and where area does she likely will found them, the girl turn to her and smile "that's a good Idea here take this" she handed the map to her "I have read the names of the plants and I'm quite familiar with it, you need it the most" she gave her a look "are you sure?" the girl merely nodded "I know the way where we will meet each other while you're still not quite familiar with "

"Okay then, take care" she answered back "just don't walk far away from the encircled areas there will be most likely still demons out there" before Rin could walk away, "wait Rin!" she shouted the girl turn to her and tilted her head, as if asking why , she hesitated before saying "why?, are you so intent on helping me?" the question that has been haunting her since her stay the girl was always with her helping her with everything though Sanha should just let it be and be grateful there's something in her mind telling her to ask, in wasn't long before Rin smiled that same sweet innocent smile she has and says "because I want to help you the same way my Lord help me when I was young," Rin turn her head and started to step before she continued "and also isn't it just the most typical way to do?" leaving her speechless..

* * *

She blame it on her nose yes not on her brain but her nose because it was beginning to acting strange since yesterday , she was already deeper in the woods when a sordid odor came to her nostrils it was kind of familiar but there's something more different about it, and by the smell of it the thing is getting nearer to where she is , she can hear the familiar cracking of the twigs and most of all the once been occupied by trees has been replaced by a big green abdomen it stop it course in front of her but the only thing she can see is it's big fatty stomach and the disgusting scent of something she can't explain, it's seriously nauseating her and covered her nose just to stop from inhaling such foul smell that seriously coming from the demon in front of her, "what's these?', are you lost human?" the humongous demon ask in his sickly cracky voice, she turn her head upwards and been meet with a toothy grin with his one eye in his head looking down at her.

* * *

Her whole body is in pain not to mention the forming of a mix of purple and red on her right shoulder where the pesky demon was able to hit her with his humongous hand that would have surely crushed her bones if the demon was able to catch her, not only does the demon was the biggest one she ever saw since her arrival it also has the sharp claws that able to cut other parts of her body, it was a good thing that the demon is slow that she's able to dodge every time he tries to use his claws to rip her or else she would have cut ten into pieces a long time ago , the kimono that she's wearing was ripped everywhere and her blood was dripping out on every cut of her body, her arrows that she used against the demon littering everywhere, she just gaze up to the smirking demon _' I hope I still have those knives'_ she says dryly to herself while fighting and trying not slip into unconsciousness due to her blood loss, and it's getting more difficult every passing second, when the demon tried to grab her again, catching Sanha off guard ,though she was able to slide away but it caused her from tripping to the ground and everything turns black.


End file.
